


I Believe in You

by M1n3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Death is only mentioned, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Some rough patches, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1n3/pseuds/M1n3
Summary: Inspired by Michael Buble "I believe in you"Keith and Lance grow up being neighbors. It can get pretty rough but with a bit of work, they will make it.





	1. 8 years old

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I was listening to Michael Buble play list on Spotify and was inspired by the song, "I believe in you" No one besides myself looked over this before posting, so all mistakes are mine. I don't own the song or the characters.

When Lance first saw Keith, it was through the window of his new room. The McClain family had moved because Lance's abuela needed more help in her older age. Lance was scared to leave his old home and friends behind, that he wouldn't have any kids his age at all to play with, but when he saw the dark haired boy on the other side of the fence playing with rockets, the fear that filled Lance left him. Lance couldn't wait to meet the other boy right next door, and after he was done putting finishing touches to his room, immediately started trying to convince his family into doing a dinner and inviting the neighbors. Luckily, Lance's parents agreed to talk to the neighbors about coming over for a get to know you dinner that weekend. His mom even offered to walk next door the next day to ask. Lance could hardly sleep that night, not because of the creepy shadow and the tree tapping his winder, but because he was excited to meet the dark haired boy with the cool rockets.

The next day, after breakfast was cleaned up and chores were done, Lance and his mom wondered over to the house right next to theirs. When Lance knocked, an older brown haired boy answered the door. He had on a dark shirt with only one arm hole filled. He couldn't be more than 11 or 12 years old. Lance was jumping around in place as his mom told the boy who they are. When the boy moved to the side and called his parents to the door, Lance looked past his, hoping to see the young boy. Lance was rewarded with a small peak at him in the living room. The boy was sitting on the couch facing away from the door, his head bent down slightly. Lance wanted to know what the boy was doing but his mom had grabbed his shoulders and only then, did Lance realize that he was slowly leaning forward to the point that he could have fallen into the house.

The boy's parents were tall. The dad had the same dark hair as the younger boy while the mom had purple hair. Lance's mom explained Lance's idea of a get together and the two other parents quickly and happily agreed to the idea. The boy's dad said he could grill burgers and they arranged a time for them all to meet up. Just before Lance and his mom left, Lance finally spoke up.

"The other boy will be there, right?" Lance tried to look past the adults blocking the door to see the other boy and didn't see the adults shared smiles.

"Yes, he will be there," the boy's mom answered. She glanced back behind her and looked down at the young boy on her doorstep. "In fact, let me check something real fast." The woman slipped into the house and a few minutes later, had the young boy with her. "Lance, this is Keith. Keith, this is Lance. His family and him moved into the house right next to us. Tomorrow, we are planning on having dinner with them." The boy, Keith, was smaller than Lance. Lance smiled and waved to the boy.

"Hi! I noticed you playing in your backyard yesterday when I was decorating my room. Do you want to come out and play with me? I got a few rockets, too. I don't know if I have as many as you but they still exist. I also have a few cars and a few Nerf guns. Maybe we can-" He noticed the boy had been slowly turning redder by the second.

"Isn't that a little weird? To watch people play in their backyards?" Keith had crossed his small arms and glared at Lance, who was a little confused. Before Lance could apologize to the other boy, Keith had turned and stormed back into the house. Lance wanted to follow Keith but knew his mama wouldn't like him entering other people's houses that they had just met. Lance looked up to the adults and back into the house where Keith had disappeared. 

"Don't worry about him," Keith's dad comforted. The man had patted Lance's head before continuing. "He is just a little shy. Probably didn't expect being watched by the new neighbor." He had winked down at the worried Cuban boy. When Lance and his mom had said their goodbyes and went back to the house, Lance's mom thumped him on the head and scolded him on watching the neighbors. Lance explained how he wasn't technically watching the other boy, Lance had just noticed Keith playing outside. The two didn't see Keith was looking down at them returning to their own house with red cheeks. 

The next day, the McClain family had brought over a few dishes to the neighbor's house and was welcomed in by the older boy. Those who were holding food was herded into the kitchen while the rest were welcomed to grab a drink and go into the backyard. Lance looked around for Keith but couldn't find him. He decided to sit down on the ground and look through the grass when he heard foot steps come up behind him.

"What are you doing?" It was Keith. Lance looked up, red had spread across his cheeks.

"I'm looking for a four leaf clover." Lance bit his lip and stood up in front of the other boy. "I wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I wasn't watching you, I swear. I just had noticed that you were outside. I was kinda scared that there wasn't going to be other kids my age here, but when I saw you, I was really excited. Mama says that when I get excited, I get too excited. I try to work on it but it's kinda hard." Lance bent down to pick a flower from the grass and handed it to Keith. "Please accept my apology?" Keith took the flower and smiled up at Lance.

"I guess I can. Anyways, it gets kind of boring with just Shiro around. There are other kids here too." For the rest of the event, the two were inseparable. They talked about the other kids on the street, and played with Keith's rockets and ships.


	2. 13 years old

It was 11 at night on a wednesday when Lance got the text. He was trying out new techniques, trying to see what would get rid of the pimples. He had just laid down when he heard his phone beep. He sat up and grabbed his phone to find the text was from his best friend Keith. He blushed and opened the text.

_Hey, can you come over? Like right now..._

Lance ran to the window and opened it to slip out quietly. Half way out of the window, he paused wondering if he should tell his parents. Lance shrugged and carefully climbed down the side of the house. Before he jumped the fence over the the Kogane's house, he grabbed a flower off his mother's rose bush for Keith. Once he was over into the other's yard, Lance bent down to a pile of small pebbles that the two kept. It had taken about three tosses until Keith finally opened his window. Lance climbed up the house and fell through the opened window. Lance looked up to Keith to find his face red and had tear streaks on his cheeks. Lance automatically grabbed and pulled Keith into a hug.

The two hugged for what seems like hours while Keith cried. Lance rubbed his best friend's back and rocked the two side to side. When Keith stopped crying and was making sniffing noises, Lance kissed the side of his friend's head. He was nervous about his friend's reaction but was pleased when Keith just leaned into the kiss. Lance kept up the small kisses until Keith calmed down and was quiet. 

"You good?" The two pulled apart, but still had their arms. Keith nodded but still had the most depressed pout on his face. "Do you want to talk about it?" Lance knew that Keith sometimes had trouble talking about things, but he also knew that sometimes the smaller boy just needed someone to listen to him. Keith sighed and pulled the two of them to lay down on the bed. Only then did Lance remember the rose that he had picked for his friend. Once the two had gotten comfortable, Lance handed over the slightly shaken rose to his friend. Keith gave the flower a soft look and held it as he gathered his thoughts.

"They don't think he is going to make it. They say the burns on dad's skin is too bad." Tears had started to return to Keith's eyes. Lance brought up his hand and rubbed the other's arm. "They are debating about taking him off life support. Saying it would just be easier on everyone." Lance never really had gotten close to Keith's dad. Lance knew the man was a firefighter. For a while, Keith said that was what he wanted to do before Lance and Keith went to the space museum for a school field trip. 

Keith started softly crying again, so Lance pulled the other boy into his chest. The rose was probably slightly crushed now between them. The two laid there long into the night and that was how they were found in the morning by Keith's mom. She had gotten a frantic call, wondering if Lance was over there. She watched over the two young boys for a moment. Keith was clinging to Lance and Lance had his face buried into Keith's hair. She replied to the other mother on the phone that Lance was safe and had just snuck over sometime the night before. Krolia smiled and closed the door. The two mothers agreed that it would be best to let the two sleep a bit longer, just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the first one, but that is just how life works out in the end. If I could, I would just sit down and write out the whole story in one sitting, but that would take too long. I just can't sit down that long. If I could, I would. If I could, this would just be one of those one chapter really long stories, but I just can't do that.
> 
> Again, I don't own the characters or song. I never really wrote a multi chapter story on here. I don't know if I should just keep repeating that I don't own these characters on every chapter or not. I feel like for legal reasons I should, but it could be an over kill. I don't know. 
> 
> Hope you like this addition! Comments are appreciated. No one besides me looked over this before posting so all mistakes are mine.


	3. 18 years old

Lance was looking around the crowded room for Keith. It was too crowded and Lance was getting emotional. It was graduation day and his abuela couldn't make it because she had suddenly gotten sick. Lance had almost skipped going to graduation to stay with her, but after a talk with his parent and a stirn chat with Keith, Lance dragged himself to the high school. There were students in their gowns and family all around him. Lance liked people, but this was way too much. He had almost ran up to every old lady, thinking that they were his abuela. Finally he saw Keith across the room. Lance waved over to the boy who brightened up and pushed harder through the crowed. When they met in the middle, Lance pulled Keith into a hug.

"How are you doing?" Keith mumbled into Lance's shoulder. Lance nuzzled Keith where his neck and shoulder met.

"Not all that good but better now. I'm scared as hell." Keith pulled back to look Lance in the eye. Keith moved his hand to the side of Lance's face and stroked his thumb on Lance's cheek. Keith was giving him the soft look again.

"She's going to be okay. It's just a minor cold. You know if she could be here she would." Lance sighed and pressed his face into the other's hand.

"I know. It's just she is always there for all of us. It feels wrong to not be there for her right now. Also, it's just not that. We just graduated. We are out of high school. What are we supposed to do now? Where do we go from now? What will happen to us? What if-" Keith had stopped him there by kissing him. Lance fell into the kiss happily and ignored all the milling people around them. When the two had finally pulled back, Lance still had his eyes closed and just listened to Keith speak.

"First off, everything will work out. We are going to Garrison University together. You have almost a full ride and have been saving up. We have went over this over a half million time. Also, if you don't stop that, you're going to give my boyfriend grey hair and wrinkles. I know that if that happened, he would be one of the whiniest boyfriends. I mean, he already is pretty whiney but still." Lance opened his eyes and glared at the smiling boy in his arms. 

"Excuse you. McClains do not get wrinkles. We are too pretty to get wrinkles. McClains, if anything, get crinkles. Also, what do you mean whiney?" Keith was laughing but also trying to apologies with kisses to Lance's cheeks. "No, stop. You're not getting out of this one until you take it back!" Lance tried to push Keith back, but was stopped by a flash of light and more laughing. The two looked up to watch their friends Pidge and Hunk rolling their eyes at the two and Shiro holding a camera.

"I don't know what's worse, this or prom night when Keith got choked up on words and told Lance that he looked 'nice'" Shiro mused to mostly himself while he looked down at the photo he had just taken. Keith stuck his tongue out at his older brother and looked back down at his boyfriend who glared heavily at the other three. Keith leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Want to ditch these losers and go check on abuela?" Lance looked over at Keith with stars in his eyes. Lance had roughly pulled Keith into a deep, heated kiss before he pulled back and agreed. "Okay, we are leaving now to go do some stuff. We'll catch up with you guys and the rest later. Remember, the party tomorrow is at noon. Hunk, you said you'd grill, right?" Hunk confirmed and the five separated. As Keith and Lance was walking out the doors, Keith stopped and turned to Lance, questioned him about where his family was.

"I already talked to them and got pictures while you were talking to your mom. They had left to go get ready for dinner tonight and knew that I'd just get a ride home with you." Keith nodded and pulled his boyfriend out of the building and into the parking lot to his motorcycle. Keith opened the seat to grab their helmets to find a boutique of flowers. He picked them up and turned to a grinning Lance. "Do you like them?"

Keith pulled Lance into a kiss and mumbled against his lips, "I love you". In the high school parking lot, the two kissed. They ignored the honks from other people and just kissed before they hopped on the bike and sped away home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, two in one day. I should really hang my laundry but writing about a gay love life sounds so much more fun. Fun fact: while writing this story, I have listened to this song that I do not own on repeat. I had to put in headphones so that my mom doesn't get suspicious and yell at me for listening to the same song over and over again. I did the same technique when I was doing watercolour for an art class. The two pieces I did were both inspired by songs from Shrek 2.
> 
> I don't own these two great, wonderful, beautiful characters. Comments are appreciated and loved. All mistakes are mine because I am the only person that goes over it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Sorry if there is any mistakes, I tried to go over it as much as possible. Hopefully soon I will add the next chapter. Possibly tomorrow if I remember.


End file.
